1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board assembly and a camera module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera module includes a flexible printed circuit board and an image capturing device. The flexible printed circuit board includes a supporting surface. The image capturing device is supported on the supporting surface and electrically connected to the flexible printed circuit board. However, because the flexible printed circuit board is easily deformed, this leads to the image capturing device
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly and a camera module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.